Hogwarts, a Mystery
by Heather22
Summary: A classic Draco/Ginny fic from the people that will continue to bring you good heartfilled stories which you will come to know and love. Hogwarts in Mid-December, many changes & suprises.
1. Call Me Ishmael

Hogwarts, A Mystery:  
  
*6th year has never been this much fun. Hogwarts is certainly changing. New folks are arriving. And nothing seems matter anymore. A classic Draco/Ginny fic from the people that will continue to bring you good hearty stories which you will come to know and love.  
  
A/N - Okay, I'm trying really hard to get people to review, so I can tell if people are reading and/ or liking it. Hope you like my first chapter:  
  
Call Me Ishmael  
  
"Call me Ishmael. Some years ago-never mind how long precisely..."  
  
"Hermione? Why are you reading Moby Dick?"  
  
"Ron, shutup, I'm trying to read here."  
  
"Fine, I'll go bug Ginny." And he left the boring common room and ventured into The Great Hall where Ginny was gnawing on some carrot sticks.  
  
The Great Hall was full of students doing homework in small groups and munching on snacks. Ginny, however was staring stupidly out the window on the other side of the Hall. Ron tried to be sleek and jump out from behind her to give her a scare, but his clumsiness quickly gave away his disposition.  
  
"Ron what do you want?" Ginny asked not bothering to look back..  
  
"Can't I see my only, and might I say dearest sister without her coming to the conclusion that I only visit her to acquire something?"  
  
"Certainly, but you always leave me to the conclusion that you want something, so I ask again, what do you want?"  
  
"Alright, do you have any of those quills left?"  
  
"I have a million quills...?"  
  
"You know those quills that will write themselves?"  
  
"Why, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Play a trick on Malfoy."  
  
"Of course, left pocket of my bag."  
  
"Thank you, Ginny. I can always count on you to help someone in need. What a wonder-"  
  
"Take it before I change my mind."  
  
Ron quickly left her alone looking out the frosted window. It was gorgeous, the castle in mid-December, the snow covered the ground in layers of ice-snow, and everything seemed to be enchanting. That's when Ginny decided to take a walk in the court yard in the back, the one most students don't go out into because three sides are surrounded by the castle, and there pitch is no view of the Qudditch pitch, just the lake. It was quite unpopular by any means, and maybe that's why she chose to walk there.  
  
Stepping out through the glass doors, she could feel the cold winter air blowing against her pale skin and winding through her long, curly red hair. She closed the door behind her and wrapped her cloak tightly around her body. She walked around into the courtyard , until she found a bench. Hoping to be alone for a few minutes, she was deeply disappointed to find the seat occupied. Upon closer inspection, she discovered it was Draco Malfoy. Cursing under her breath, she was about to leave when she had an idea. Quickly, she ran up to the bench and sat down. Malfoy gave a disgusted look and looked away. But he didn't leave. Oh well, he wasn't talking, so it was as close as she could get to be alone, and chose to ignore him. Gazing upon the lake gave her chills up her spin out of the beauty of it.  
  
Doing what Ginny did when she was alone, she pulled out a book, Moby Dick.  
  
Chapter 1 - Loomings 'Call me Ishmael...'  
  
"Moby Dick?" It was Draco who spoke now.  
  
"Yes, Moby Dick, what's wrong with Moby Dick?"  
  
"Nothing, but I didn't think you would be reading it."  
  
Then there was along silence.  
  
"What ever you say, Malfoy."  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
A/N - find out next chap. What he meant, but the smart people can figure it out, R&R! 


	2. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

The last A/N- find out next chap. What he meant, but the smart people can figure it out, R&R!  
  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland  
  
A/N- Chapter 2! Do I have a review? Pretty please review. Okay, Chapter 2 here goes:  
  
The fresh air swept from under the window into the girls' dormitory and the morning sun flowed over the freshly laid snow n Hogwart's grounds. Ginny almost forgot she was at school when she smelled the crisp air instead of the musty castle.  
  
Yesterday's events were quite strange, and again, she almost forgot about them until the beautiful sun shown over the treetops and reminded her of her walk and Draco.... She didn't want to think about him right now. She couldn't figure him out, but knowing her, she quickly reminded herself that he was probably was just making fun of the book.  
  
Muggle Studies required her to read Moby Dick, along with the 6th years. She was only on the second line. After the very strange (or perhaps not so strange) encounter with Malfoy she has been reluctant to read it. Sunday has always been a restful day; where she studied, exercised, and thought about the week and herself, it was the day where she could be herself, before classes started up again.  
  
She started the day off by running down to the kitchens to grab some food from the elves. Fred and George had given her a gift before they left, the password to the kitchens. It had come in useful before, like whenever she forgot to wake up or she was up late studying because she was procrastinating.  
  
So as she swung open the painting, she asked Dobby for some hot chocolate and some toast. He was more than happy to, and soon she was on her way and off to the grounds. For her exercise, she decided to walk around the lake. It was as beautiful as yesterday, and even colder.  
  
Maybe it was the cold air, or the howling winds that made her do what she did next, but as soon as the 11:00 bell wrung, she started to jog for the castle, however, the hot chocolate spilled all over her robes and made her think what she was doing. Going to the lake, to rinse it off, she discovered the ice covered the entire lake and she couldn't reach the water.  
  
Seeing that it was sturdy, she walked on to the hard ice and began to dance around. It was so much fun! She hadn't had this much fun for such a long time, and that no one was watching, she did whatever she felt like.  
  
At least she thought no one was watching. Up in the Astronomy Tower, Draco was finishing Astronomy homework by using the Mingh Telescope, that he used so he could see the stars in broad daylight. He couldn't help but notice someone dancing on the lake.  
  
Ginny was now making snow angels on the snow that piled up over the ice. Looking up into the cloudy sky, she couldn't help but think of that Muggle song... what was it called? Oh yes, now she remembered, Winter Wonderland.  
  
She couldn't help but sign along...  
  
"Sleighbells ring, are you list'nin?  
  
in the lane snow is glist'nin a beautiful sight  
  
we're happy tonight  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!"  
  
But suddenly she stopped frolicking and turned around, someone was watching. It was Draco.  
  
:"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just taking a walk around the lake."  
  
"Fine." She said as she got off the lake.  
  
She started to walk back up to the castle, but Draco stopped her.  
  
All he did was hold out his elbow in a romantic matter. She didn't even know how she knew he was doing it, but she turned around like he said something. And there he was. She couldn't resist.  
  
As she walked beside him, he reached in his cloak, she thought he was going to jinx her, so she pulled out her wand, but instead of a wand, he pulled out a red rose and handed to her. She looked at it for a second before taking it and continued to walk up to the castle.  
  
"Why did you do all this?" she couldn't help asking.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tell me to call you Draco."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sarcasm of the book or politeness?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Why the flower?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin and my brother hates you."  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"I- I don't know, but, why are you-"  
  
She was cut off by his lips over hers. Oh it felt so good, it was like they melted together like milk and honey. It was short and sweet and when he let go, she found herself wanting more.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw the perfect winter wonderland. His face next to the beautiful background of the winter landscape and a rose in her had.  
  
And he whispered in her ear:  
  
"Gone away is the bluebird  
  
here to stay is the new bird  
  
he sings a love song as we go along  
  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!"  
  
And she gazed upon his eyes.  
  
A/N - Another chapter? Do you want? R&R. Gets better. Next chapter up as soon as I get some reviews. Do you like it? Next chap involves Hogwarts, a Mystery more into the story. Love ya Heather22*~* e-mail at toppers22@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or Winter Wonderland. 


	3. No Deals, Mr Malfoy

*The last A/N - Another chapter? Do you want? R&R. Gets better. Next chapter up as soon as I get some reviews. Do you like it? Next chap involves Hogwarts, a Mystery more into the story.  
  
Love ya Heather22*~* e-mail at toppers22@yahoo.com.  
  
*Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or Winter Wonderland.  
  
  
  
No Deals, Mr. Malfoy  
  
Transfiguration class was of course, not the most pleasant experience for Draco, he's much rather be in Snape's room doing nothing and still getting A's. The class became silent as soon as Professor McGonagall stepped inside and began the lesson.  
  
"Now, everyone get out your assignments, yes, Mr. Malfoy, that means you too."  
  
"Professor, how about I turn it in tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, you must turn it in today."  
  
"I'll make you deal, I turn it in tomorrow, and I do it twice."  
  
"No deals, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?"  
  
"I believe you don't have to be 007 to figure that out."  
  
"007?"  
  
"Don't you take Muggle Studies, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Kind of, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I don't pay attention in that duller-than-Professor-Binns class."  
  
"I'll see you in detention this evening, and no deals, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat up and looked up at Professor Binns. She had been sleeping for most of the class. What was he rambling on about this time? War of 1674?  
  
"...and there is a test tomorrow." Were the last words she could comprehend before the bell rang.  
  
Great, now she won't be able to sleep for three days now. The last two were because of Draco, and this was partly his fault, because if she could sleep last night, with everything that was going on, she wouldn't be sleeping in Professor Binn's class. Oh screw him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Late that night Ginny headed down to the library to do work, where she found the last person she wanted to see, Harry. Reluctantly, she sat next to him. Harry turned happy to see her again.  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"History of Magic."  
  
"I haven't seen you all year." He noticed she wasn't blushing when he talked to her and was kind of disappointed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Listen, Ginny, I have this problem....?  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are strange things happening to me. Everywhere I go, I feel like someone's watching, and when I turn around, I get the feeling like You- Know-Who is there, my forehead starts to hurt. I know he's dead, but I can't help but think...?  
  
"Harry, that's really horrible. But why are you telling me? You should go to Professor McGonagall," Ginny was about to go on and on, so she stopped herself and simply said, "be careful"  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her, rather inexpertly, and ran his hand down her hair. She couldn't even kiss him back, it felt so different from Draco's kiss, and he had been romantic, oh so romantic for her first kiss, like he cared, and he topped it off and made her knees weak, Harry, oh Harry couldn't compare to that. She broke off and just looked at him. He probably thought it was her first kiss.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It was your first kiss, why did you pull away?"  
  
"What made you think that was my first kiss?"  
  
"Ron told me you never kissed before."  
  
"Ron doesn't know everything."  
  
And with that she walked away, to angry to speak, how cold he?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry could see she was mad, and why wouldn't she be? He should have never done that. Quickly, he decided to follow her into the maze of bookshelves.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Frustrated, Ginny ran into the Transfiguration area. She was surprised to see Draco looking for a book. He looked at her. She ran over and pretended to be interested in what he was looking at just to get her mind off things.  
  
He glanced at her and wondered what she was doing. He could tell she was red with anger and decided not to push it.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Detention, I have to write a 5 parchment long report for McGonagall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't do my homework."  
  
Then he turned away to leave, when she grasped his shoulder. And he turned, surprised.  
  
Don't go, stay with me." She whispered.  
  
"Why-"  
  
She didn't wait for his response, she clasped her lips against his lightly, and once again, she was kissing Draco Malfoy. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. He kissed back, and dropped his book on her toe. She jumped in surprise, moving her lips off his for a brief moment before she giggled into him, and kissed him again. But she could tell he was smiling. And she kept on kissing him. Never wanting to stop, Ginny eventually pulled away.  
  
Suddenly, she realized something wasn't quite right. Turning her head, she saw Harry standing at the end of the aisle, apparently seeing the whole thing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry followed her into the Transfiguration section, after a while of waiting on the other end, deciding if he should or not, he finally decided to follow her. Turning around, he saw a site he only thought possible in his dreams.  
  
Malfoy and Ginny were kissing! He really is 007!  
  
*~*~* A/N - okay what did you think? R&R!! Chapter 4? Anyone? More on Harry's "problem" later. James Bond, chap. did you like? The book was No Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or No, Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
The last A/N - okay what did you think? R&R!! Chapter 4? Anyone? More on Harry's "problem" later. James Bond, chap. did you like? The book was No Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or No, Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
*~*~* 


	4. The Untouchables

The last A/N - okay what did you think? R&R!! Chapter 4? Anyone? More on Harry's "problem" later. James Bond, chap. did you like? The book was No Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or No, Deals, Mr. Bond.  
  
  
  
The Untouchables  
  
A/N - Chapter 4- enjoy!! Don't forget to Review!! Thank yous for Reviewing enclosed, another reason to review!! Here goes:  
  
Ginny sat in her empty dorm room thinking about the past events of the last few weeks. It was quite strange really, how just a month ago, if she had been told, maybe by an oracle, that she would be kissing Draco Malfoy, she'd go insane, and she still didn't know what possessed her to do that. For all she knew, she could be on some type of spell. Highly doubtful, she knew, but what does it hurt to think? Especially with Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Why did I do that?' 'Why did he do that?' 'Why am I having passionate snogging sessions with Malfoy, and why is he with me?'  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything she did and everywhere she went, he was all she could think about. God she hated him so much right now. She hated herself right now. She wondered if she was all he could think about too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting on the couch of the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. Staring into the fireplace, he found himself thinking about Ginny Weasley. Why had he done that? Kissed her twice and brought her a rose? Something about her, it made him act so different, so unlike himself. Never again he promised himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, Harry was pacing around the common room floor. Hermione and Ron were sitting patiently on the couch, waiting for the urgent news.  
  
"For God's sake, Harry, just tell us." Hermione persisted.  
  
"It's about Ginny."  
  
"Oh, it's about Ginny, then it's not important, then why are you wasting my time?" Ron argued.  
  
"Ron, you might want to here this."  
  
"Fine, just hurry up."  
  
"Yesterday, I was in the library, and I kissed Ginny." Harry spit out as fast as he possibly could.  
  
"You gave my sister her first kiss? Harry, this is bad?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What so you mean not exactly?"  
  
"I told her you said she never kissed before and she said 'What does he know?'"  
  
"She's probably just lying, Harry, how was it?"  
  
"She didn't kiss back, she just looked at me and got angry and walked away."  
  
"It's not that bad, Harry." Hermione tried to cheer him up.  
  
"It gets worse."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well she stormed off into the library and I tried to follow her, but she was kissing someone."  
  
"Who?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"You're never going to believe this."  
  
Ron couldn't handle the suspense, "Who!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dinner was not such a pleasant experience for Ginny. She was sitting next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they kept giving her looks. Draco walked in, and decided to pester Harry.  
  
"Look, its Potty, Weasel, and mudblood!"  
  
"Go away, ferret boy."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"It wasn't an option." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Look, it's Weasel Jr."  
  
"Why did you kiss my sister?"  
  
"I never kissed the Gin factory."  
  
"Ginny, why did you kiss Malfoy?"  
  
"Why would I kiss him?"  
  
"You did." Harry argued.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a look and walked out of the Great Hall. She walked up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Sitting there, she fumed out. She hated that bastard. Never wanted to see him again, and denied her feelings for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco walked into the Astronomy Tower. Seeing Ginny near the edge of the window, he proceeded to her.  
  
She quickly spotted him.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I would, but I don't have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've come to settle some things."  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"I don't like you either."  
  
"Why did you kiss me?'  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"You kissed me first, why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it won't happen again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
And he left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wednesday was quite an odd day. The Qudditch pitch was filled with Gryffindor and Slytherin students as the game began.  
  
It was the first game of the season. The crowd was anxious. The knot in Ginny's stomach tightened. The team gathered around in a huddle, as Harry, the new team captain, began to speak.  
  
"We are The Untouchables. Let's get out there and do it!"  
  
Ginny was so excited, she was the seeker, and Harry was now the keeper, what all captains had to be. She was even more nervous than usual because the season started so late this year and Draco was the other seeker.  
  
The game began. She looked for the snitch. No where to be found. Great.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The score was 70-60 Slytherin. Ginny spotted the snitch. It was on right by the end of Draco's broom. She dove for it.  
  
Five feet, Two feet, 1 foot, practically there, and BOOM! She rolled backwards off her broom and almost fell, until, he turned so she fell on the end of her broom, but it knocked it out of place and it went out of control. They were spiraling downwards the earth. They almost hit the ground until he pulled backwards and they skidded the field and fell off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up in the hospital. Everything hurt, he felt so bad, he could barely move. Again, he felt regret, why did he do that? It was stupid. He would have been fine, but no, he had to help her. What was wrong with him? Lately he had been really strange.  
  
Looking around the hospital wing, he saw it was empty except for a bed at the other end of the room, where Ginny Weasley was sitting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Why had he done that? He basically told her he hated her the other night, then he goes and does something like this. What was the deal? He got up and looked at her and she looked back, confused.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She sat up and looked out the window, the clouds were gray with snow and the sky was not bright at all. Surprised, it was Draco who spoke now.  
  
"I guess the Untouchables aren't so untouchable after all." He smirked his evil grin.  
  
"I didn't see you win either."  
  
"We were winning, so technicality-"  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She got off her bed, limping a little, and walked over to his bed.  
  
"What do you think you're-"  
  
CRACK! She slapped him across the face. He just stared at her. Then he pushed her back towards the wall. She fell back and immediately got up. She shoved him back into his bed, and he pulled her hair. Soon they were on top of the bed punching, hitting, kicking, and screaming, Draco wasn't screaming.  
  
She was on top of him, punching his chest. He pulled her fists away from him and held her still, he didn't really want to hurt a girl, and maybe she would go away.  
  
She looked up at his cold gray eyes. Before either one of them knew it, they were kissing passionately. His hands ran up her spin and gave her chills.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her lips tasted that of blood and her sweet perfumed red hair fell upon his face. Her body was warm against his and her lips melted upon his like chocolate . It felt so good.  
  
Then she pulled away and looked confused.  
  
"I guess you Untouchables really aren't that untouchable." He said for the second time, but this time, somehow, it was different.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N - Did you like? Review plleaassseee??? This was a semi long chapter I know compared to the other ones. Do you want a chapter 5? Review, review, review!!! Thanks Bye, and now (drumroll) for the thank you's:  
  
Thank yous  
  
Eva - thankx for the awesome review, oh please review again!! Painted Dragon - You are awesome - thanx for the tips! Wind Elf - glad you like it. Chrsmery - hey 1rst reviewer u r awesome!! 


	5. My Girl

The Last A/N - Did you like? Review plleaassseee??? This was a semi long chapter I know compared to the other ones. Do you want a chapter 5? Review, review, review!!! Thanks Bye, and now (drumroll) for the thank you's:  
  
Thank yous  
  
Eva - thankx for the awesome review, oh please review again!! Painted Dragon - You are awesome - thanx for the tips! Wind Elf - glad you like it. Chrsmery - hey 1rst reviewer u r awesome!!  
  
  
  
  
  
My Girl  
  
A/N - Wow! Chapter5! I hope this story will keep growing, and I never thought I would get this many reviews, for my stories, this is unbelievable! Keep on Reviewing! Here goes chapter 5, Enjoy  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, what was she doing? She got up off the bed and ran to her common room, even though she wasn't better.  
  
Draco looked disgusted at himself, what was he doing? He chose to ignore it and went back to sleep. It was a long dream, but something about it made it seem less like a dream, and more like reality.  
  
'He was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with someone, he couldn't tell whom. There was a door near the end of the hall, and it was somehow driving them towards it, not physically, but somehow they were attracted to it. As they opened the door, a bright light blinded their eyes.'  
  
It hurt so badly, he opened his eyes and the dream ended. He sat up, it was daylight, and he was alone in the empty hospital wing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day, Ginny woke in a very strange place indeed. She was not in Hogwarts grounds at all. The air was too warm. The smell was too comforting. Her eyes slowly opened as she stretched her long legs over the edge of the bed and her head lay softly on the many pillows. The room was different than anything she had seen before. There were light yellow drapes hanging on the bright windows, many beautiful paintings hanging on her walls, a bath, and candles everywhere..  
  
Ginny's face showed amazement. She looked down at herself, she was in a white, old-fashioned nightgown. She walked over to a mirror, elegant, it was, with gorgeous designs inlaid upon it, but that was not the first thing she noticed, it was herself, her red, curly hair was longer, and it had barrettes. They were unlike anything she had seen before, they had gemstones that made her face light up. She took them out to examine them, they had to be worth a fortune. She could never afford them.  
  
Setting them on the vanity table, she looked around the room for anything that could identify where was. As soon as she looked, it seemed, that she found The Weasley Coat of Arms.  
  
It was blue and white trimmed with a golden rope. It said: As we shine brightly, the sun gazes upon us, and when there is doubt of good faith, let the wind show you the way.  
  
The animals that were represented were the white stallion and black hawk. Ginny just looked upon it. She never knew they had a Coat of Arms, the Weasleys could never be rich at any point. She seemed so confused.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco was at The Great Hall the next day eating breakfast, and was surprised to not see Ginny anywhere. Soon after breakfast, Harry came over to Draco.  
  
"What did you do to Ginny?"  
  
"Me? Why would I have anything to do with her?" Draco gave a look.  
  
"She isn't in the common room this morning, no one was able to find her."  
  
"She's not my responsibility."  
  
"Listen, Draco, as much as I hate to admit this, and as much regret as it gives me, she's not my girl, she's yours."  
  
"My girl?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N - Thank yous in next chapter, so review!! I know short chapter. Next chapter out soon. I haven't figured out what it's called though. Did you like? Plot is peaking through. More about the White Stallion and Black Hawk, are very important, and Harry's problem. L8er, Heather22  
  
*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own My Girl or Harry Potter. 


	6. Strawberry Fields Forever

A/N - It's been a long time. I'm going to start this up again, I swear, keep reviewing, it gives me encouragement!  
  
Strawberry Fields Forever  
  
Walking outside, the fields behind the house she was filled with strawberries. Looking a bit confused, she looked around the rather large, empty house to see if anyone was there, seeing as they were not, she began to walk out into the fields of strawberries to see how far away another house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco hesitated entering the bright room, but Harry insisted he go in.  
  
"Get in there, I'm sure it's your fault she's there anyway."  
  
"It is not, you bastard, how the hell do you figure it's my fault you prat, if-"  
  
"Shutup," and he pushed Draco into the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The room was nothing but four walls and an unidentified source of light, which hit him from all directions, blinding him. His insides stirred and his head pounded as he was bombarded with wind and he began to lift off the ground.  
  
Before he knew it, he was laying on his stomach in the middle of some field.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny was exhausted. She had been walking through the fields with the strawberries for hours, and she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Closing her eyes, she soon felt herself getting dizzy and sat down for some support. Almost passing out, she realized there was someone about 100 feet away, lying flat on their face. Panicking, she ran to them. Maybe, she thought, they could help her, maybe they could help each other.  
  
When reaching the person, she soon realized, it was Draco. What the hell? She thought. This keeps getting weirder..  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco rolled over, looking up to the bright blue sky with puffs of very white clouds. He breathed deep as the experience he just enabled took a toll on his health. Relaxing, he sat up, noticing a certain red haired girl hovering over him.  
  
"Gin Factory?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What the hell has happened?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I woke up in this house a huge, rich person's house. Then I came out here to find help, and you were lying in the field."  
  
He sat up, looking at her.  
  
"Heaven knows you've never seen a place so nice in your whole life. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm going to leave. Right now."  
  
Picking himself up, he began to walk away, over the fields of strawberries that seemed not to end.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny had followed him, thinking he might know where he was going. About an hour later, They had stopped and the sun was setting.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to make a fire."  
  
"With what? Strawberries?"  
  
"No, with my-" he felt around his pockets,  
  
"Wand? Yes, well, I found this little fact out myself. They aren't here. Wherever we are."  
  
Draco looked down, "Why did I have to get stuck here with you?"  
  
"I don't know, it's not exactly sex on the beach for me either. "  
  
"But it could be love on a field of strawberries."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means, maybe I could get lucky-"  
  
Ginny cut him off, "With me? In your dreams"  
  
"Excuse me, I was going to say, I could get lucky and you could get stuck here and I could be home," a smirk rising on his face for the embarrassment he had just caused her.  
  
"Oh," her face flushing a deep red.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The morning came in such a surprise, Ginny found that she had fallen asleep on the ground. Looking around, she spotted Draco sleeping a few feet away. Her stomach ached. Her head hurt. She pulled off some nearby strawberries and popped them into her mouth. \  
  
A while later, Draco had woken up and was looking for some berries.  
  
"They're all gone! Ginny did you eat all the goddamn strawberries in this field?"  
  
She looked around. They were all gone. She ate a lot of them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Looking down, she noticed she stored some in her hands.  
  
"Give me those!" He grabbed them out of her hands and ate a few.  
  
"NO!" she grabbed them back  
  
Soon they were fighting again. Ginny was on the ground, holding the strawberries behind her back, and Draco was horizontial to her, trying to reach his hand under her back to retreive them.  
  
"You want one?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine," and she pulled one out of her hand. Seeing as Draco's hands were behind her back, Ginny put one in his mouth. He took this by surprise, but did eat it. Ginny gave him some more, and put the last one into her mouth.  
  
"Give me that," Draco said, and kissed her.  
  
Ginny also took this by surprise, and his tongue was in her mouth searching for the strawberry. Soon they were kissing madly. Draco was on top of Ginny, pushing his lips deep into her. His blonde hair brushing her face, his body pressing against hers, the morning dew against their backs, the moment couldn't be more perfect. Soon, Draco moved his hands down to her shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. She knew this was wrong, but she could not resist his touch. He kissed down to her stomach, placing the strawberry in his mouth upon her belly button, then he kissed it some more, sucking on the strawberry, and finally biting it. Ginny's eyes were closed, trying to embrace him, hoping he wouldn't go too far, because she knew she wouldn't be able to say no.  
  
"Strawberry fields forever." he whispered and gave her one last kiss before letting go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They looked at each other next, Draco as usual, expersionless. Ginny was buttoning her shirt. It was quite akward.  
  
"We better go."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N- I don't like this chapter.it went too fast. Hmmm. Next chapter will be better. We are slowly moving up to the plot though.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hp or Strawberry Fields by the Beatles. 


End file.
